My Life Was SadTill I Met Him
by W-O-T-M
Summary: NaruSasu, HinaShika...and just bout every1...theres alot in this story from my rly life, so i do feel lyk Naruto sometimes, but not so much now i still do MMA n stuff, im just more girly, LOL ok enough of me, this is a stroy ive had in my head for ages


A/N: I was feeling a bit lyk Naruto after i had a fight at school on day, had this story in my head for ages, n now i hav finally said right, Im gonna put it out there, please i would love ur reveiws, as one of the only things im good at wif school is writting stories n shit. so please review this, good n bad stuff is welcome but please not too mean kay? ^3^ or i will hav to go ninja on ur butt n kill u...more work comin soon, comp just broke down so i hav lost alot of work n stroys, sorry if i dont upload fast enough for ur eyes to read, lol...

luv Kitten (^.^)

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, JUTSU, OR CHARATERS(cant spell)

WARNING: suicidal sences, yoai, love, fight, swearin...mayb some yuri...and just pure teen stuff that parents wouldnt get ;)

i do howeva own this story, so u can not use it wifout me sayin so. i hav a right to this story and u dont unless i giv it to u. i do not own everything n this story(ppl from naruto n jutsus) but i do own most of the ppl, n the story line n plot...if anyone disides to steal this story...then i hav no chocie then to beat the fuck outa u ^_^

I was sitting in the shower. I had no strength to stand. As the water washed over my forehead and down the side of my face, so too did the blood. I sighed deeply as I brushed a bruise go get some half dry blood and dirt off it. It didn't really hurt; I was used to pain, and used to getting into fights.

This was the second fight this week. I guess no one really did like me in this town. If I had parents they would be ashamed of me for fighting people. If I had brothers or sisters, they would whinge at me for fighting or not winning the fight. How could I win against people who were twice my size and age? How could I win against five of those men?

I stood up and throw my head backwards, running my hands through my blonde hair I found a cut and many bumps. I would have to go see Sakura-chan again today. I smiled a little, but then sighed, thinking _"She would just punch me when she sees me like this, and call me a baka"_

I sighed and turned off the shower as I heard a knock at the door, well more of a pounding. "Naruto help!" I got my towel and walked to the door, where I heard people calling out _HIS_ name, with lust not hate like they do mine. "What's up Sasuke? I'm coming man" I smirked, I knew what it was. And as I opened the door, he was getting his clothes ripped off him. He fell on top of me, and all I was wearing was a towel. We both blushed a little, but I could see his face was already red from running for god knows how long.

He got up and looked at me. He sighed and reached a hand down to help me up, I took it. I walked to the door where many girls were gasping or trying to get into my door. I growled at them and yelled "LEAVE THIS PLACE AND LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE..." I paused for a moment and made my eyes turn red, "Unless you would like to see the Kyuubi?" I asked, then they were gone without another word.

I laughed softly to myself then turned around to see Sasuke was shaking with silent laughter. I smiled at him then shut my door and walked to my room. "You got me at a bad time, just wait here a min kay?" I said as I walked to my bedroom, throw off my towel and started looking for some clean clothes...no luck, all I could find was what I really did not like, it was a tight fitting black top and hip hugging sort of pants, that had chains, _"hmmm like the chains though'' _I thought to myself as I looked for a pair of clean underwear.

"Gahhh" I groaned as all I could find were an old pair of boxer with a hole in them. I sighed and slide them on. "Uh Naruto?" I turned round so fast that I fell over and landed flat on my face. "TEME!" I moaned as I got back up and slide the pants on. I looked at Sasuke, his top was ripped and he was bleeding.

"_woah how sexy" _

/_hey wait, what the fuck am I thinking?/_

"_How should I know, I just say what comes to your brain"_

_/what the hell?/_

"_Naruto, your arguing with yourself when theres a needy Sasuke over there"_

"You need a spare top aye?" I throw the top I had in my hands n grinned at him, "Thanks Naruto...you dobe" he said as he smiled back. "Come on, I need to go see Sakura-chan anyway, why don't you come too, you look like you need it?" I asked as I looked for another top, but could not find one. _"Oh well" _I thought to myself _"need to get some sun anyways"_

Sasuke took off his top, and I couldn't help but stare, he really was fit. He has a few little cuts on him, and one kept bleeding, though he was holding his top bloodied and ripped top to try and stop the bleeding. "Uh Sasuke, I may not be a doctor or medic ninja, but I think I should put someone on that for now..." I paused and looked from his eyes which looked bloodshot, then to his wounds _"He's got it nearly as bad as me at the moment"_ I sighed deeply and gestured for him to sit down on my bed. He sat on the edge and looked annoyed, he was staring at a picture I had on my bed side table. I groaned as he was giving it his famous Uchiha death stare


End file.
